The Unknown's Never Permanent
by Lezbehonestpeople
Summary: Rachel Berry, single mother. Her relationship is worthier of any other she's owned, her daughter means the world, however her teenagers curiosity is slowly getting the better of her. Close Pezberry friendship included.


**Hey, so here I am with another fic idea. I'm only really putting this first chapter up to decide whether to keep it a one shot or make it a story, so... do you like it? I know their names aren't actually said for a while but you'll soon figure it out, I really would appreciate feed back then. I've just finished high school so I'm trying to keep myself occupied as boredom is taking over already! please review and have a nice weekend XD **

* * *

_Why did Mondays suck? it's nothing new since Mondays had always sucked, but this one considerably sucked._

School was slow as usual and most of the day was spent avoiding the guidance counsellor Miss James who seemed to have made her the new project, then there was her Biology teacher, a bitter, old married plank of wood who's scowl tortured the world. And obviously her socially on top of the pyramid, chalk and cheese best friend showed up to brag about something or another which was just returned with a bitchy, sarcastic comment as usual.

To say she was happy when the last bell chimed at three was an understatement "thank god" she muttered flipping her books into her shoulder bag, she wasn't the most religious of people but it felt needed.

Growing up she'd become thoroughly independent considering something was always going on. Her social skills where mediocre and hobbies where private, but she couldn't complain. She had the best mother in the entire world.

Emerging from the big grey, New York building her mind debated whether to take the short cut through central park, only problem was is that it was usually super busy at this time and the thought of dodging through the crowd made her stomach churn, but then again if she didn't go now she'd be late for dance class.

So instead of arguing with herself she simply crossed the road and looked to her shoes when she could, she wasn't wrong. Kids scurried around her legs like fish in a see, bikes skidded past her but only a third of an inch away and stubby business men in grey suits swung their briefcases almost like a warning to stay away.

So once again her easy solution of lowering her head to the ground was coming in handy, she abruptly turned a corner to surprisingly be engulfed by what she could only be described as a giant. The force of his body knocked her clean to the ground, the contents of her bag splayed all over the concrete, and her head grazed the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" he attempted to pick her up but stopped when he noticed her scowl. She sat up and quickly rubbed her aching forehead before reaching for her bag.

"Let me!" he dived across her and began to retrieve the books, once all was content he stood up straight offering her a hand in the mix which she politely declined,  
a worrisome look spread across her face when he realised she was yet to say a word "are you ok? I think your heads bleeding" she squeezed her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine... I'll be fine. Can I have my bag back please?" he smiled at her sarcastic glint, she looked up properly to see his facial features, obviously he was tall and had short dark hair "you sure you're ok?" she quickly realised she'd been staring too long.

"Fine honestly, I'm fine" her voice shook unconvincingly.

"Do you need me to walk you home or something?"

"You could be a creep for all I know"

"No just want to make sure there's no concussion in my blame"

"No I'm ok honestly, just-" she reached her hand to her forehead and felt the blood seep through her skin "-just a graze, I'll live"

"Well I'm sorry" he smiled.

"Mmm sure-" she faffed to busy stopping the bleed "-You're dangerously tall by the way"

"I noticed"

"You're like big tree tall... maybe you should take extra care while in the path of minors" he nodded as she spoke almost laughing at her attitude.

"I'll keep that for future reference" after a moments awkward silence "ok, well thanks for the near concussion and wound" he chuckled to himself "no problem, I'm really sorry by the way"

I know... bye" and with that she paced off fixing her bag back onto her shoulder, he watched her walk away with a bright though in his mind 'why did she look so familiar?'

"Mom I'm home!... Mom?... Mommmmmy?"

"In here" she sighed relieved before dropping her bag onto the fabric sofa, their apartment was big. With her mother being the current success she is they had a reasonably good life in every aspect, she followed through the large main room, up a wooden step and into the open kitchen where her mother stood back to her facing the sink.

"How's school?" she replied quite cheerily.

"Meh ok I suppose"

"Oh my God! what happened to your face?!" before she knew it the older woman was standing opposite her with both hands on either side of her face, and so their eyes met.

"Oh it's nothing, some guy bumped in to me walking through the park and I fell"

"It's bleeding!"

"I know... little blood Mom I'll live" before she'd finished her sentence the older woman had already sat her on a dining chair and began fixing her forehead, she'd let out a hiss or grumble every now and then but within minutes the cut was clean and all patched up.

"Oh no way am I leaving that on" she looked at her reflection in the fridge as she fetched some water.

"Honey just till the bleeding stops"

"It's not even one of those cool bandages... you know those dinosaur ones are so much better"

"Fifteen honey" she giggled patting her on the back.

"Hey! I fondly remember Aunt Tee giving you a Nemo band aid when you cut your finger which you gladly took?"

"Yah because it was last resort... and Nemo's really cute" they laughed together like always, most of the time they only had each other so they couldn't have been closer.

"Right I have to go get ready"

"No! you hurt your head, no dance class" she starting walking away to prevent the upcoming argument.

"Mom! come on it's just a graze, I'm perfectly capable of going to dance class. Aunt Tee's already agreed to meet me in-" she looked to her wrist watch "-five minutes, so if I collapse of a concussion she'll be there to call an ambulance" her sarcastic tint was definitely inherited of her Godmother.

The older woman smirked conquered "well ok but promise you'll be careful? oh and I have a late show tonight so I won't be back till around ten"

"Yeah ok fine, can I go change now?" she nodded before reaching up to plant a kiss on her cheek, "love you baby girl"

"Love you too mommy" she joked childishly before skipping away into her bedroom.

Broadway had treated her kindly over the years, especially since she'd always had her little girl by her side since day one. Roles such as: Fanny Brice, Eponine and Evita had all crossed her path, each one brought new experience and gain for both of them, but the fact her daughter wanted to follow in her footsteps made her proudest.

"Yell-ow?!"

Her intimate thinking was swiftly put on hold when an all but too familiar Latina entered the apartment, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"In here" she called back from the kitchen, it was only seconds before she entered the room fully dressed in gym attire, hair scraped back into a messy bun and sunglasses that hid half of her face.

"Where's baby Berry? she was meant to meet me like three hours ago?"

"Two minutes actually, and she fell and hit her head so I had to clean her up"

"Clutz... we know where she get's that from?!" she grinned and sang at the same time, Rachel voluntarily reached up and pulled her black glasses from her face "seriously shut up before I get a restraining order" Santana held her hands up defensively but couldn't help smile.

"Oh and by the way stop rubbing your influence off on my daughter, she's been so sarcastic lately"

"Berry she's a teen, what do you expect?"

"Yah well she's never been like that before, I seriously blame myself, I should never have let you babysit her growing up so much"

Santana faked offense before turning to see her adopted niece enter the room in a flurry "wow that's some ouchie you got there" her tanned fingers patted the translucent band aid on her head. She had always loved how her Aunt treated her young, she recognised her identity change in front of her mother, she'd become hard knock and bitchy, but when it was just the two of the they'd joke and be all soft.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt no more"

"Well be extra careful, San keep an eye on her please"

"Off course, besides you know Britt will try and smuggle her if she thinks somethings wrong" they laughed in sync at the thought, "-anyways lets go we're gonna be late" Santana quickly grabbed the newly changed girls arm and starting pulling her towards the door.

"Oh and Eva?"

"Yah..."

"Don't forget your key, I'm home late remember"

"Off-"

"Don't worry Berry, I'll bring her back myself, now come on! let's move it!" she pressed a gentle tap to the girls behind getting a snarl in return, "bye" she smiled in her mother's direction one last time before the front door closed.

"So who's this tree trunk that knocked you over? does Aunt Tee need to go beat him up?" they strode linked down the road in the tracks of the studio.

"No, he was just some bulky idiot on a mission" Eva joked.

"Well if you ever see him again, point him out and I'll kick his ass"

"You're so good to me" she shone a million watt smile sarcastically before being dragged into the familiar building.

The studio was fairly large, off that included: two large rooms with wooden benches, ceiling to floor mirrors and bars, one large meeting room with small bleachers and finally a instrument room for the musically talented. They'd worked hard over the past ten years to achieve this and since Eva was their niece she was the star of the show.

"Miss Evenie- what happened to your head?" the blonde stepped closer and poked at her face.

"Nothing it's fine I fell... where is everybody?"

"Uhh around somewhere" she spun on the spot acting like the ditsy blonde she is, Santana soon came back in the room smiling grandly almost devilishly...

"San where the kids?" Brittany strayed as if expecting murder, Eva held back laughs watching her caution.

The Latina raised her eye brows and tilted her head with a 'you're kidding right?' look on her face "they're in the other studio" she puffed, the trio soon explored into next door where a class of around twenty mixed gender students sat patiently giggling to themselves.

Eva was talented, and not just the kind which is only saw through her families eyes, she'd been popular in the musical crowd since she could talk. Growing up she'd spent a lot of time in her mother's rehearsals and slowly picked things up which most kids her age didn't know or couldn't do, Eva knew pretty much every popular musicals repertoire as well as many routines. Her acting skills where stunning and her confidence shone through on stage, Rachel's managers had previously encouraged her to get her daughter into the business of it earlier on in life, but she bluntly refused following her own opinion.

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night she spent at the studio with her Aunt's while her mother did a show, sometimes on a Saturday she'd spend the afternoon their but only if she had spare time.

Once the class was over and the tired puffs and pants diminished, Santana approached her favourite god-daughter, "let's go baby Berry"

"I can go alone, you know?"

"I know, but I'm not going to let you. Besides Britt has to stay late and I needs me some company"

Eva wasn't going to argue, she never liked to admit it but she got lonely from time to time.

Darkness had overshadowed the streets leaving the street lamps to guide them home, Santana was as soft as melting ice cream but the only people she'd ever share that with was her niece and Brittany, apart from that (and maybe Rachel every now and then) she stuck to her guns.

She was the sneaky Aunt who you'd expect to be the one to slink alcohol to her sweet sixteen and help her find a boyfriend instead of complaining she's too young,  
"Dinner? Pizza? Pepperoni? no tell mommy?" Santana didn't even bother forming a full sentence.

"Me and my supposed vegetarian life..." she sighed playfully "...I have a Hannah Montana relationship with food" the Latina laughed from across the room where she had made herself comfortable on the couch with her phone ready to order.

After a while's pondering over sides, Eva finally joined her "how's your head sweetie?" and in come's her soft side.

"Ok... hurts a little though" Eva shyly winced messing with the band aid.

"You're such a clutz"

"No I'm not! it was the guys fault"

"Well if I was there I would have killed him? be passive aggressive next time"

"It's a bit late now, you warned me about what I should do if I'm practically being attacked but not assaulted!"

"And what do we do?" she smirked playfully, snatching the remote from her hands and allowing her eyes to wander to the television.

"Scream as loud as possible and if that doesn't work start singing a Brittany Spears song as that's bound to catch some one's attention" she chanted mechanically with a roll of her eyes.

"What did this guy look like?"

"Tall... that's about it. Oh and he was smiling really weirdly, not sympathetic just creepy"

"Did you get his name?"

"No, he just apologised then I left"

"Well next time some one assaults you what do you do?"

Eva rolled her eyes once again and sighed "call Aunt Tanny... your words not mine"

"I've taught you well"

"You know I think the term God daughter means to teach me about god and stuff, not what to do if a guy attacks me?"

Rachel was currently working in the chorus line of the Broadway version 'fiddler on the roof', she decided against accepting a main role since more time would be took away from her daughter than what was already gone. Five days a week she was out of the house from seven till nearly ten, nearly every time she would return home her daughter would be hanging off the couch with her eyes drooping closed, which to her was just the cutest sight.

Without surprise she found the same sight returning home tonight... except Santana was also there. Eva lay across the fabric sofa in her pyjamas with her head in her Aunt's lap, Santana herself leaned her head against the arm of the chair with her eyes tightly closed and her breathing evened out.

"San... Santana?...oy!" Rachel gave in to being lulled from her slumber and instead vigariously shook her arm till she smacked her away.

"W-What do you want Berry?" she slurred not moving for Eva's sake.

"Well, I'm home."

"And?" Rachel ignored her and strode away to get herself changed.

As expected Santana had fallen back asleep and after a long night she was in no mood to re-wake her, "Eva honey?" she kneeled beside her daughter stroked the side of her face with the tip of her fingers.

Soon enough Eva's eyes fluttered open with a delirious drag "what's time it?" she yawned.

"Only eleven"

"What?! why am I so sleepy?" with the help of Rachel she hobbled to her feet.

"Dance class honey, come on let's get you to bed" her arms linked onto her daughters and she guided her into the Caribbean blue and wooden white room.

For her putting her daughter to bed was a luxury, it always had been, it had always been her. She made it her life's work to make sure Eva had every opportunity possible and was more than happy, she hated to admit Santana had always been a big help, if it wasn't for her many problems would have refined.

"San come on, wakey, wakey" she gently shook her like before but was met with a swift slap to her side "-seriously Santana!" Rachel shrieked, well that woke her up.

"God hobbit, don't you know not to wake a sleeping Latina"

"Ok A I'm no hobbit, I though we dropped that name years ago, and B it's late, Britt will want to know where you are"

Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes "Kay mom!" and with that she jumped up from the couch trying to shake away the fatigue. After a subtle good bye she slipped out of the apartment leaving Rachel to fall into her own dreams.

* * *

"Good morning my beautiful, fully graced, amazing, unbelievably sunny, and way too enthusiastic ray of sunshine..."

"...no mom, just no"

Rachel cackled to herself fixing food and swigging coffee.

"Why won't you let your fifteen year old daughter drink coffee? these mornings would be so much easier"

"Because I bet at least half your friends rely on this junk to get up of a morning, in your case that's not going to happen"

"You drink it?"

"I'm old, your young and energetic. Well at least you should be" Eva decided against whining any longer considering her Aunt's secretive coffee dates would probably be dug up along the line. Their lives where almost predictable and their routine was mandatory, since Eva's first breath Rachel had the future planned day by day,  
nothing was ever problematic or out of the ordinary. One thing that her daughter noticed more than anything though was the lack or relatives.

"How's your head today honey?"

"Mmm a little sore, I think it's bruised" without asking the older woman reached out her hand to remove the translucent band aid from her face "-oh Eva honey that's some bruise you got there!" she gasped in horror at the blood pooling under her skin.

"I'm ok tho- oh my god mom! it looks awful!" unfortunately her eyes brushed her mirror in the moment. Their relationship was never false, they were always straight with each other "not going to lie honey, it ain't looking to great. Maybe you should stay home till it heals a little" the horror on her daughters face made her smile.

"You can not be serious?! I have to give my text book in before fall break and this is my last Biology class this week!" Yes Eva was into the dance scene but her intelligence was almost shocking compared to her genetics.

Rachel's head tilted and her eye brows raised "can't you just drop by in a couple of day-"

"No!"

"Eva the class room isn't going to sprout legs and move"

"...ok... that would be funny though?" and there was her Brittany side.

Rachel wrapped one arm around her fifteen year olds shoulders and guided her to the couch in the main room "do you have plans for today?"

"No nothing in particular unless grocery shopping sounds appealing to you"

"No thanks, I'll probably just start some of my holiday homework" the older woman's face dropped and froze with their eyes met.

"What?!"

"Let's have some fun!"

"You sound like Aunt Tee"

"No her idea of fun always involves alcohol or boys, I however am offering a day out with mommy" she cooed proudly.

She thought for a moment under her mothers glare "a day out with mommy sounds nice" she chimed.

After a longs debate and future planning the two woman happily dawned from their habitat, "let's walk through the park shall we?"

"I'm still scarred from my very, nearly kid nap"

"You weren't kid knapped honey"

"Well I could have been" her brain cringed at the thought, "I could show you the murder scene?" Rachel giggled at her humour before wrapping her right arm around her left and crossing the street with their footsteps in sync.

Their journey came to a holt when the familiar spot came close "so this is where you where slammed, huh?" her tone observant as her eyes scanned the damp concrete floor, "yah. Can we go now?"

"You recalling bad memories?" Rachel seemed to be getting some sort of buzz out of teasing her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I may need therapy!" dramatics definitely ran through the family. Eva slowly pulled her mother away and on towards their next destination, she knew she was only joking. Their relationship had always been special, most of the time they only had each other so closeness was never questioned, "doing anything fun in dance lately?"

"No, not really... some Beyoncé project"

"What?! that sounds awesome, what is it?" her enthusiasm was a little over powering to the girl.

"She's inviting some of New York's best teen dancers to dance with and help in a video" Eva's monotone voice confused her mother, "that's great! why aren't you excited?"

Eva had been very fortunate growing up when it came to music, she'd experienced things some people never would "because I've already done all that mom, its old news"

"hey don't be like that, you should be fortunate for all the opportunity's"

"No I really am, just not as exciting as it used to be..."

"Well baby you know you can drop all this whenever you want, if you're not happy or there's something else you want to do then go for it" Eva smirked to herself at her mothers words, most parents would forcefully push their children into doing things they were unsure of, but Rachel... Rachel's parenting technique had always been very different. She tried more for a Lorelei/Rory relationship than the one with her own mother, most of the time they acted as best friends and Santana would be thrown in the mix every now and then along with Brittany.

"So if I said I wanted to quit to take up stamp collecting, would you let me?"

"Eva if you said you wanted to quit to collect garbage I'd help you"

"Naww you're such a cool mommy" she buried her head on her shoulder as they carried on walking, "yah I know"

"Don't push it..."

The day was split between shopping and chatting away as if they where catching up on the last ten years of their lives, returning home was no burden though "so what shall we do now?" the elated teen smiled jumping on the foot of her mothers large bed.

"Well I'm going to start dinner soon but first... I really need to clear out the closet"

"Do it tomorrow?"

"No I say I will everyday but I never get around to committing"

"I'll help" Eva impatiently walked straight into the open closet and began charging through the piles of old clothing and boxes, "Eva honey we don't want to add any more bruises, by careful"

"Hmm I am!" she called back, it wasn't long before Rachel heard some rustling then a loud crash, not long after a small grumble which sounded a lot like 'I'm ok'  
came through which she just sat and chuckled to herself.

Eva's curiosity tended to always get the better of her, her mother was never open about her childhood nor her original home but every now and then her Aunt Britt would slip up or Santana would mention 'porcelain' which just confused her. She quietly clambered up a trail of full to the brim boxes before perching herself on a low cupboard, something she'd never seen before stood out in the corner of her eye. A large white box with a lid sat buried underneath some scrawny folders and paper work "what's this?" she mumbled to herself pulling it onto her lap.

Dust exploded into the air causing her to splutter and shriek "you ok?" her mother called distracted in her bedroom.

"Fine, great, perfect" she returned with struggle.

"You don't so- what's that?" oh crap.

Rachel quickly grabbed the box from her knee's and shoved it on the over shelf "no, no looking in that box"

"What is it?"

"Uhh just important papers for me, not you" she bopped her nose with the tip of her index finger before reaching out to grab her waist "mom!"

"Hey! my daughter is never too old to have a carry of her mama" she tried to resist a smile but failed miserably, so instead buried her neck into her mothers shoulder.

There was something in that box, Rachel shared everything with her daughter, so to be pulled away to abruptly in an attempt to change the topic made her even more curios.

* * *

**What's in the box?!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
